Truth or Dare?
by MidnightGlows
Summary: Percy Jackson is bored one day at camp half blood, so he gathers his friends to play Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1 the really creepy stalker

Really Creepy Stalker

Percy's P.O.V

It was a boring day at camp half blood, today. It was a few days after the 'battle of the labyrinth' as people call it now, and we just got done rebuilding of cabins, and sadly reviving some campers, too. So, I went to my cabin in search for my watch disguised as a shield, that my half brother Tyson made for me. Yes, I said made. Tyson is a Cyclops. But, a friendly one. When I walked into my cabin I saw a note on my bed. I unfolded it and it said:

Please send to PercyJackson

Dear Mr. Percy Jackson,

I would like you to know that if you don't keep your guard up, bad things will occur. And I will cause it. But if this happens to you and you tell the gods I will evaporate you from all memory.

With all love possible,

Aphrodite

Okay, that is creepy. I wander what she means. I thought to myself.

I found my shield. I was going to look for Annabeth. When I opened my cabin door she was right there. Her face was starting to turn red, and she was breathing heavily.

"You want to going to the training arena and practice?" I asked her after ten awkward seconds.

"That would be nice!" she replied.

The problem with being best friends with the smartest girl in camp, is you learn a lot. She started going off on about how she was going to design Olympus. And all the suddenly I ran into something.

"Percy, are you alright you look like you're off in space?" She asked me.

"Mh-hm"

I started to look around the trees. The trees they are so pretty.

_Woo,__what__ are__ you __thinking. __Sense__ when__ did__ I__ think__ trees __are__ pretty?_I thought to myself.

_Yesterday __when __you__-__…_

I was interrupted in my thoughts when Annabeth slapped me across the face.

"What the heck Annabeth! Do you have a reason for slapping me?"

"You where in a trance. I tried everything, to try to get you to snap out of it. So there for I had a reason to slap you."

I looked ahead. Oh, we where here. I saw Beckendorf looking at us weirdly as we walked in side.

"You know Annabeth-." Beckendorf started.

But before he could finish I gave him my deluxe _keep __your __mouth __shut__ unless__ you__ want__ to__ die_ glare.

"Um never mind!" Smart kid.

"What was he going to say?" Annabeth asked quickly.

Before Beckendorf answered I slammed the hilt of my sword in to hers. Annabeth went right along with it. We parried and blocked and stabbed. Until I was lying on the ground with Annabeth's tip of her dagger was going into my chest. When something in the universe grabbed me and pulled Annabeth and I in to someplace I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2 karaoke or truth or dare

**A/N: reviews make me happy. So please review I don't care if you say it's horrible. I want to know but try not to make me to sad. **

2. Truth or Dare? Or Karaoke?

Percy's P.O.V

As we got pulled along I heard some really girly scream. I looked around to see who it was and Annabeth just laughed at me. And just then I realized it was me who screamed like a little girl. woops. The person who was pulling us started to slow down some. So, I figured that were ever we were going we should be almost there. I really wanted to know who the person was. The person slowed to a complete stop. I looked around to see if I knew where we were. I looked like we were in a cabin that nobody has been in for a long time. I turned around to see…. A whole bunch of people.

There was a fruit stand. Disco ball lighting up different colors. And a lot of other stuff I cant explain. All the people who were in the room were: Selina, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf (I don't see how he got there)Katie, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover. There were even some gods there too. There was Athena glued into a book, Artemis teaching Thalia archery tricks, Poseidon beaming at someone, Zeus trying not to laugh, Hermes playing a prank on Clarisse, Aphrodite talking to Selina about something, and Apollo messing with a karaoke machine. Wait! A karaoke machine!

"Eh, hello Percy and Annabeth. I see you have a friend there." Zeus said recovering from his laughter.

The person who was carrying us let us down and took off his hood covering his face.

"NICO!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

"I thought you would know its me because as you can see I'm not in the crowd." Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah where are we? What is everyone doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Artemis spoke up "We are in Zeus's cabin. I thought you would know that. And we are trying to decide to play karaoke or truth or dare? And we needed you to play and to help decide!" She stated it like it was completely obvious.

"When did we ever agree to do karaoke or truth or dare?" I asked while giving Aphrodite the evil eye.

"Percy come with me for a minute." Aphrodite told me signaling Annabeth to sit down.

Aphrodite got up and started toward the door. She grabbed my arm and yanked me at the door. I gave everyone a look telling them to help me. Everyone just laughed. I got sucked out the door and turned around to see a very various mood Aphrodite.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?"

"Did you get my note I sent you Perseus?" Aphrodite asked. Ugh, I hate when people use my full name it makes me feel ancient.

"Yes, yes I did. And why are you coming out to get me, exactly?"

"Because you are my~ um…. How do I put this? Lets just say that you are why I am still alive right now." She said matter of factly.

"Um…Yeah that's awkward…" I really had no response to that. Just then I heard Annabeth's and Poseidon's voices.

"Percy where are you? We have almost decided what to play!" I waited a few seconds.

"We should really get back in there, Aphrodite." I told her.

"Yes, yes we should. But first hold this mirror up for me." Oh still the plain old Aphrodite.

We walked in the cabin door two minutes later. Everyone stared at us when we entered.

"What were you doing out there for ten minutes?" Apollo asked.

"You know the usual."

"And what's the usual?" Hermes asked

"Having what's his face hold up my mirror for me."

"Oh, ok" Athena said smirking.

"Zeus, Poseidon would you like to present what we are going to play today?" Katie and Travis asked at the same time. I noticed Travis blush after he said that.

There was a 'sure why not' from Poseidon and a 'no' from Zeus.

"We are going to play…Dun, Dun, Dun…Truth or dare!" My father said very skittishly.

"UGH! Do we have to play that game?" I asked eyeing Aphrodite. Connor caught my gaze and snickered. That caused Travis to realize what Connor was snickering about. Then Travis snickered. Which got Hermes to realize what was going on,, and he snickered, too.

"What's going on?" Katie asked causelessly.

"Percy," Connor asked, "Truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3 just pure torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters.**

3. Just Pure Torture

Percy's P.O.V

I didn't want to sound like a wimp. _Dare_. I thought to myself. "Truth. I mean dare. Ah stupid mouth."

"If you your self can not decide then I will just do both!" _Oh,__crap!__You__never__want__to__get__a__dare__from__a__Stoll__or__a__truth.__Much__less__both._

"OOOO! This is going to be great!" Thalia squealed which was so unlike Thalia.

"Give me what you got" I tried to be fearless but, I guess it didn't end well because Artemis realized and smiled trying to make me feel better. But she smiled like she has gone through the same thing. I'm positive that they didn't do anything to her or Grover would try to kill them or something.

"Ok, I dare you to go up on a top bunk sing 'Just the way you are. By Bruno Mars then dedicate it to the person you like or if you don't like anyone dedicate it to your best friend. Then tell us what you were you and Aphrodite talking about." Travis said. I honestly looked at everyone else their mouths were wide open. Then Zeus whispered something to Poseidon that got passed down through all the gods then to Katie, Thalia, Clarisse, and finally got to Selina.

"Hey, what is going on with you guys? What are you guys talking about?" Nico asked getting irritated.

"Yeah, what are you doing laughing your butts off for?" I questioned with real no meaning to saying it. but I have a thing for saying stuff for no apparent reason. So I ah, um… just forget it! "Okay enough chit chat let me go on with it because I really don't want to do this, but I am so being happy!" I exclaimed.

I just started to get up on my bunk when I got handed a microphone. I thought _'__ok?__'_ Everyone cheered especially Grover he cheered something like if you do good I will give you a tin can. Um, ok how am I supposed to use a tin can? Throw it at the Minotaur? Then I got ran out of my thoughts when it all got quiet and of course I got slapped. Again. By guess who? If you guessed Annabeth, you're right!

"That's the second time you did that… Today! Why do you keep doing that?" I asked with as much kindness as I could give. Which wasn't much.

"You keep going in a trance." Annabeth answered logically. Annabeth's met my eyes and an understanding passes between us. Something like_I__can__'__t__believe__you__got__a__truth__and__a__dare__from__Connor!__I__know__neither__can__I!_ Type thing.

I heard wolf whistling from behind us and I turned around "Hit play already!" I stood up and grabbed the microphone, as Annabeth climbed down. I snuck a glance at Annabeth. And she blushed. Then tried quickly to hide it.

And I started to sing:

"_Oh, her eyes her eyes make the stars look like there not shining'_

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly with out her trying'_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday"_

I looked into Annabeth's eyes and gave her a wacky lopsided grin. But also trying not to cause and scene. But I already was causing one so why was I even trying?

"_Yeah, I know I know when I compliment her she wont believe me _

_And it's so it's so sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok?_

_I say…_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me."_

When I said this Annabeth blushed. One maybe two people noticed.

"_Her laugh her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy"_

At this Annabeth got even redder. And a lot more people started to notice. I even heard a few giggles.

"_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know you know id never ask you to change_

_If perfects what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know ill say_

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are _

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see you're face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah"_

When I was done I got a huge applause. When I say huge I mean huge.

"I dedicate this song to…." Drum role please "Annabeth chase. And also me and Aphrodite where talking about this note she sent me and why she was out to get me and having me hold up this mirror for her and Aphrodite please don't evaporate me from all memory, because I told people this like you said in your note!"

"Wait! Are you and Aphrodite are passing love notes? And you love Athena's daughter?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, and yes!" I replied. Athena who wasn't listening looked up "Yes what?" She asked.

"Poseidon's son loves your daughter!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh, no now we got Aphrodite all hipped up. This is going to be pure torture of a night, but of course I will stay because I am the reason this game was ever invented. Oh yeah I'm king." Hermes exclaimed. But when he saw Zeus's face he looked he would cry and die in an instant. "Oh um never mind I'm just joking Zeus is the king of every thing he's the reason we are all here." He said in the smallest voice I have ever here.

"Oh dude you got yourself in some serious trouble." Apollo said.

That's when Selina spoke up "Why are you fighting on about who's in serious trouble. You should be focusing about the true love on Percy and Annabeth."

I felt my face turn red. I looked over at Annabeth her face was as red as a tomato.

"Look the love birds can't even stop looking at each other." Travis and Connor said in usion.

I looked around Clarisse, Grover and Nico were hiding in one corner. Artemis, Thalia and Katie hiding in another.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" was all Athena said before chasing me out of the cabin…

It looks like Hermes was right this was going to be pure torture…


	4. Chapter 4 you've never seen Gods fight

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson! For crying out loud people. But still I do NOT own it! Sadly… **

4. I bet you have never seen Gods fight before!

She chased me down right past the volley ball court since it was the middle of the day I got two million really strange looks. Finally I saw Ares come down to save me… Hopefully, anyways.

"Athena he's just a kid. He didn't do anything wrong. He's just like a normal fifteen year old. He has a crush. Maybe more. But that's the way things work… Athena listen to me!" Ares screamed into her ear. It hurt my ears a lot to because Athena had me by the collar of my shirt and up in the air.

Then exactly then she started yelling at Ares saying that isn't right, and all that kind of stuff. But you have never heard Athena yell, like she is yelling now. Poseidon came trotting up with Artemis. Then Ares started screaming at Artemis, so Artemis got really mad. So, she started screaming at Poseidon. Poseidon started screaming at Athena who screamed at Artemis, who screamed at Ares, who screamed at Poseidon.

"Everyone, what is this all about?" A voice just barely noticed asked. We all became silent. We all turned around one by one like a dance routine.

"Um… A little help here, sir." I said gradually as I kicked with my feet. Of course he didn't let me down…yet.

"Well… This son of… Poseidon. Is in love with my daughter! So I chased him around. And everyone started screaming at everyone. Exciting news right?" Athena said lifting me up higher in disgust.

"Ok, ok. Just go back to your game. And try not to do that again." Chiron said sufficiently.

We started to go back to the cabin when Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie ran out of the cabin with something in their hands. I looked more closely. It was my journal.

"HEY! Give that back!" I screamed at them. I ran after them. They ran through the volleyball game. And got shouted at. I ran exactly the route they went. They were heading to the canoeing lake. I just about got it when they all jumped in

" Come get it!" Thalia shouted toward me.

She tossed it to Katie. She caught it.

"Ha Ha to slow!" she shouted as I lunged for it. She tossed it to Annabeth, who thankfully caught it. But looked a little uneasy. She was to slow for me. I dove underwater. I snaked around until I found Annabeth. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down under the water. We were both underwater now and had an air bubble around us. She had the book behind her back. I wrapped my hands around her waist and tried to make a grab for it. As always my plan didn't work. But my luck returned because it accidentally slipped out of her hand and fell. I just caught it before it died.

We both shot up before she could do anything else. All I see is the gods hitting each other on the heads with chairs and baseball bats and all that good stuff. So me and Annabeth sneaked back unnoticed to the cabin.

There all the demigods that were playing were there continuing the game.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

Sooooorrrrryyyyy! But I will not be going further with this story! But I will be posting a new story called 'something's will never change' for the Hunger Games. It will also have Percy Jackson in a few chapter later on too. Again sorry!


	6. SLEEPOVER!

**i at least wanted to post an ending chapter for this story, and sorry to upset you guys for ending it :(**

* * *

><p>The mood of the room isn't the best as it looks. Only Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, Connor, and Travis are sitting there.<p>

"Everyone went back to their cabins," Connor says. I look at him with a raised brow. Okay… I look at Annabeth for support. She just sits down next to Thalia. They start talking about something. Clarisse growls at me then leaves the cabin. Connor, Travis, Nico and I sit there not knowing what to do. Suddenly Travis smirks. He jumps on one of my many, many beds.

"I call this bed!" he shouts. It vibrates through out the cabin making the girls look up. Nico and Travis noticing what he is up to, jumps up and claims a bed, too.

Connor jumps onto the one farthest from me. Travis claims the one next to mine. Nico claims the one above Travis. He flies up there head first and falls off the other side of it landing on the floor with a big, OOF. The whole cabin fills with laughter appointed at Nico. He stands up and rubs his head. "Ouch."

The girls look really confused on what's going on. Annabeth rolls her eyes at the "immature" boys. She stands up and goes into my draws to pull out a big sea green t-shirt. She goes into the bathroom and changes. Connor raises a brow at me. I shrug. I do the same as Annabeth, speaking that I'm soaked. I pull off my shirt and my pants, not caring that anyone was watching, even Thalia. I search for a pair of shorts and pull them on. Thalia looks at me with wide eyes.

"Man, you got abs! six pack, nice!" she exclaims. I chuckle. Nico looks at me with a glare. Travis sniggers.

"Wow. You must be amazing, you even got Thalia to like your abs!"

"Shut up" Thalia and I say in usion. We look at each other then burst out laughing. I leave my shirt off for the sake of going to sleep when its 90°F out. Annabeth then comes out and gives me a questioning look. I lay down on my bed and give her a questioning look, too. I pat the bed beside me. She comes and lays down beside me. Thalia takes the hint and lays on a bed near Nico. Its silent for a moment. Then Travis yells,

"SLEEPOVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the ending. sorry its not very long. i did this in a span of ten minutes... so you get the idea. but thanks for all the support. and if you want another story by me or if your a hunger games fan, go check out my story called... To Kill a Mockingjay. i would gladly appreciate it. Love you all! 3<strong>

**~Peetnisss-Everlark **


	7. Sequel

**If anyone wants to do a sequel to this story, your more than happy to, just let my know first. I'm just putting that out there because people have asked me about making a sequel. But ya, just let me know first! Bye! Be sure to check out my other stories if you are a twilight fan! **


End file.
